Happy Endings?
by Honeybun911
Summary: Bella meets Edward at a party. Will sparks fly? Will they feel the same about each other? Will it be love at first sight? Normal pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

A/N: This is my first fanfic so be nice. I need reviews to tell me how I am doing and if you enjoyed it or not... cause your happiness is all that matters! ;)

**Also, if you have any ideas or comments please please tell me! Or if I have made any grammar mistakes or misspelled words please tell me but be nice about it. I hope you enjoy the story!**

**

* * *

**

"Bella!" Alice was jumping up and down in the parking lot. "There is this huge party going on this weekend and you have to go with me!"

"It depends," I answered calmly. "Who invited you to this "Huge party"?" I asked, making quotation marks around the "Huge Party".

"Jacob Black," Alice answered sheepishly. She knew that Jacob wasn't the same person he used to be when we played in the mud together. He wasn't hanging out with the right people these days.

"Oh, Alice," I sighed. "You know that I dont like to go to parties let alone Jacob Black's party."

"But, Bella, this is different. I am going to be with you. And if things seem to be getting weird then we can leave. Please just give it a chance."

I started to dig around in my school bag for my truck keys. I finally found them and opened my door. Alice jumped into the passenger seat and turned on the heater.

"You know how much I would love to," I said sarcastically,"But I have a ton of laundry to do this weekend. Maybe a different time."

I saw the puppy eyes start up."But, Bella, you know that I cant go alone. This would be the perfect time to meet guys. I hear that kids from Port Angles are invited too. Maybe someone will catch your eye."

"Fine," I agreed grudgingly. "But you are so going to pay."

Alice's smile was the biggest one I had ever seen in our seventeen years of being friends. "You know what this means? SHOPPING!!!!"

"Oh no," I moaned, "Please don't make me Alice!" Alice had been my best friend since we were born. She had an older brother, Emmett, and was the richest person I had ever known. But then again, she was a Brandon. They were millionaires as it seemed. We were in front of her huge mansion now.

"Tomorrow it is my turn to drive. We will go to Port Angles right after school," She said, with a grin on her face. Then she jumped out of the truck and ran inside gracefully.

I started home, me truck groaning, and when I got home, the cruiser was in front. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Sorry it wasn't very long. Please review!!!!!!!!!**

**Love ya always,**

**Honeybun911**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to the one person who added me to their Story Alert list. -Ninja Emmett- you win... Drum roll please... A virtual hug from Edward!!!!!!!! Yay and I love ya!!! But seriously guys review please!!! And to my one reviewer Nyrrari you win... A virtual hug from... Emmett!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did I wouldnt have to beg for reviews... sniff... sniff.**

* * *

"This store looks decent," Alice and I were shopping and my feet were killing me. This was the only store that looked like it was in my limited price range.

"Bella, I told you, I am buying your dress. I am dragging you to the party so it is the leas I can do," Then she gave me the sweet innocent look. It is always hard to ignore that. After seventeen years, it still worked.

"Fine," I said glumly."Back to Dillard's I guess."

Alice was practicly jumping now. I honestly could not control that girl. The dress we found at Dillards was beautiful. Trust me. Once I tried it on, it practicly won me over. Alice wouldnt let me go without getting me some shoes too, of course. The shoes were going to break my ankles, but, I decided, what the heck?

"Bella, it is only one more day til the party. You could at least stop looking like your best friend just died," Alice was glaring at me as we were driving home in her yellow porche.

"Sorry, Alice. You know how I feel about you buying me things I dont even need," I could play dirty too.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Alice sighed. "You could at least let me have my fun. I will be there at four to pick you up and you better be in a better mood once I get there. I have to get you ready too. The party starts at seven," We were at my house now.

***

I groaned, "Alice, stay low on the makeup please okay? You know what a pain it is to take off... especially the waterproof eyeliner."

"Relax Bella. I am almost done with the makeup anyway," I was sitting in a pink plastic chair in Alice's bathroom that was bigger than my bedroom itself. "Next is clothes then hair. We dont want to ruin your hair by pulling your dress over. So we do that last."

"Ya," I mumbled to myself, "We dont want to do that do we?"

"Did you say something Bella?"

"No nothing. Alice?"

"Hmmm?," she mumbled absently.

"I was thinking, maybe I do need a boyfriend. I mean, when I broke up with Mike, I thought there was no one else out there for me."

"Wow Bella," Alice looked suprised, "That was deep."

"Shut up," I said playfully,"Besides, what harm will it do me to try? Maybe I shouldnt hide from the guys, I need to chase after them."

"Thats my girl," Alice said when she was done with my hair, "Time to go. It is almost seven."

I let out a sigh. This is going to be interesting, I thought as we got into Alice's yellow porche. Then we were on our way...

* * *

**Thanks again to those reviewers! I need to know what I need to do better! So review please and next chapter might be longer...**

**Love ya all,**

**Honeybun911**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys... I guess I owe an explanation. I had a HUGE writers block... I am so sorry! To make it up to you... DAH DAH DAH... this chapter is going to be long!!!!! Yay! Anyway... I hope it wont happen again! Thanks to my reviewers, You are awesome, I am hoping to get more reviews with this chapter and only YOU can help me. **

**Love ya guys,**

**Honeybun911**

**Enough of that, lets get on with the story!!!**

**Disclaimer: A little Zebra just told me that I don't own Twilight or anything in it. Eccept for my own made up characters!**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"That's my girl," Alice said when she was done with my hair, "Time to go. It is almost seven."_

_I let out a sigh. This is going to be interesting, I thought as we got into Alice's yellow porche. Then we were on our way..._

Once we got there, I could tell that this was going to be an interesting night. We pulled up to a four-story mansion! Alice slid smoothly into a parking space that had a sign in front of it, **ALICE BRANDON**, it read. "Wow Alice, VIP?," I asked.

"I know people," she said mysteriously. She didn't give me any time to react. She was already out the door and at my side, opening the door and tugging on my hand.

"Please Alice, dont make me," I wined. It didnt work.

"Come on Bella... it wont be as bad as you think it'll be."

I groaned and stepped clumsly out the door. That was when I saw a silver Volvo park into one of the reserved parking spaces. Alice didnt give me time to see who was in the Volvo, she dragged me up the steps, literally dragged me, and onto the porch in front of two seven foot security guards who were wearing sunglasses, in the sunset, and wires coming out of their ears. On of them had a guest list and Alice gave him our names. The other one opened a big, wood, heavy looking door. I gasped once we stepped inside.

It must have been a professional decorator that attacked the place. The only light source was coming from colorful lights ahead that wouldn't stay still. The dance floor had a bunch of light up squares that were every color you could think of. There was a snack bar in the corner with bar stools and caterers behind the counter. There was also a personal D.J. with huge speakers on either side of him. The music was so loud I could barely hear Alice calling my name to go talk to some Port Angeles students. That was when I saw him.

"Hello," he said in a velvety voice. "I am Edward Mason. I go to Port Angeles," he was extremely good looking. He had bronze hair that looked like he just slept on it. But only he could pull that off and still look like a runway model. He was wearing khakis and a dark blue shirt. His biceps made any guy jelous. But the thing that struck me most about him was his emerald green eyes that would make any girl melt.

"H-hi," I stuttered. "My name is Bella Swan."

"Oh, are you the police chiefs daughter?"

"Um ya, just call me Bella."

Right then a slow dance came on. Uh-oh, I thought. And of course this is what I get, "Do you want to dance?", Edward of course. How could I say no?

"Well, I really cant dance."

"I'll help you, I promise," His scorching eyes were on mine. I was dazed for a minute there.

"I-I don't know-"

He cut me off, "Oh you cant be that bad," he said grabbing my hand. I looked at Alice as Edward was dragging me onto the dance floor. She was talking to a girl I remember introducing herself as Leah. I wanted to give her a help me look, but she wasn't paying attention.

Once we got out there, he put his arms around me and I nearly melted in his arms. I kept stepping on his feet so he lifted me until my feet were on his. He started playing twenty questions with me.

"Favorite color?"

"Emerald."

"Favorite gemstone?"

"Topaz."

"Where you lived before Forks?"

"Pheonix. I lived with my mom."

"Why would you move to Forks?"

"My mom got married and she wanted to go over the road with him, so I came to live with Charlie."

He looked thoughtful. I looked into his eyes to search for something I couldnt find. Then I realized that I was starting to get dizzy. I had been holding my breath. I got dazed, I decided.

Then it was my turn. "What about you?"

"I live with my Aunt Esme and Uncle Charlise Cullen. My parents died in a car accident when I was seven. My Aunt Esme was the only family I had left."

"Im sorry. That must have been really hard to go through so young and all," I searched his eyes hoping to find some answers. But I only found sadness. Right then the song ended and I stepped off of his feet.

"Thank you for that dance. I really needed someone to talk to," He said.

"Your welcome."

"We should hang out sometime. Give me your number and I'll call you," he said pulling out his cell phone. I gave him my number and I should have regreted it, but I didnt.

"We need to go Bella," said little Alice.

I looked at my phone. I was 11:30 already. Charlie would kill me if I was out past midnight.

"Well, good night Bella," Edward held out his hand and I shook it dazed in his gaze.

Alice pulled me out to her Porche and I got in. As we were pulling out, I saw Edward get into a silver Volvo.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Longer? Better? Review and tell me please and I will try to update as soon as I can. I don't have school on Monday so you might get another chapter then if you review! Please?**

**Love ya always,**

**Honeybun911**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am sooooooooooo sorry that I took so long to update... I did not know how Edward and Bella would meet again... Now I got it!**

**I guess I should stop rambling and get on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: The amazing Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and everything in it... Not.... Me!!!!!**

* * *

_Previously..._

_I looked at my phone. I was 11:30 already. Charlie would kill me if I was out past midnight._

_"Well, good night Bella," Edward held out his hand and I shook it dazed in his gaze._

_Alice pulled me out to her Porche and I got in. As we were pulling out, I saw Edward get into a silver Volvo._

My phone woke me from the most amazing dream. I was dancing with Edward when he started to lean in... Then the dang phone rang! I was going to kill Alice, I thought to my self as I looked at the screen.

"Alice! It is 6:30 in the morning!" I almost shouted at her.

"I have a suprise for you! Get dressed! I will be there in five minutes to do your hair and make up!"

I groaned. "Alice you know how much I hate being your Barbie!"

"Bella, get dressed or I will take you shopping!"

That did it. I snapped my phone shut and put on my favorite red blouse and kaki capris. Five minutes later I heard Charlie greeting Alice and her running up the stairs with a big suitcase.

"Get in the bathroom," she shouted at me. "I have to set up so brush your teeth and do your business."

***

I looked at myself in the mirror. Who is that? Her hair was in curls, her make up looked like a professional did it. Then I realized it was me.

"Alice you're amazing!"

"Awww... I'm not that good," she was being modest... I could tell. "Okay mabe just a little. Now go get in the car!"

Once we were in the car, I couldnt take it anymore! I had to know where we were going! The suspence was killing me! I hated suprises and she knew that.

"Alice Brandon! You tell me where we are going this instant! You know how much I hate suprises! It is seven o' clock in the morning and I haven't even had breakfast!"

"Exactly." That was all she said the whole ride. Then we pulled up to ihop... Alice dropped me off and drove away. This wasnt going to be good... And then I saw it. The silver Volvo.

* * *

**I am so sorrry that it isnt very long. I wanted to update sooner and save the date until next chapter! If any of you guys have any other date ideas you would be doing me a HUGE favor by helping me out with that. I will try to update ASAP!!!! I have no school on Monday, so maybe then!!! I promise that the next chapter will be longer!!! I am really busy right now so I didnt have time to make it longer!!!**

**Thanks! I love you all,**

**Honeybun911**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, so I guess I owe an explanation, I have been really busy with school and homework and studying for tests. It has been a loooooooong three weeks. But Friday is our last day until Spring Break. I don't know how often I am going to get a computer over break, so I can't promise any chapters next week. Thanks for not sending me e-mails about how bad of a person I am!!! It means a lot to me!!!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. If I was you would have gotten this chapter a lot sooner!! :)**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Alice Brandon! You tell me where we are going this instant! You know how much I hate suprises! It is seven o' clock in the morning and I haven't even had breakfast!"_

_"Exactly." That was all she said the whole ride. Then we pulled up to ihop... Alice dropped me off and drove away. This wasnt going to be good... And then I saw it. The silver Volvo._

This had to be a coincidence. He couldn't be here for me. But why would Alice leave me here alone?

Once I went inside one of the waiters asked, "Are you meeting someone here, or do you need a date?"

"Well I'm not exactly sure," I was searching the crowd when I saw Edward sitting alone with a crooked smile on his face looking at me. He lifted up his finger and motioned for me to go sit with him. The waiter, his nametag said Josh, looked a little disappointed. I couldn't help grinning at that.

"Good morning, Bella. How did you sleep?"

Such a gentleman. "Hello Edward. I slept wonderfully. How about you?"

After that conversation was just a bunch of small talk. We talked about the weather, school, etc. When the waitress came, she was really pretty, Edward didn't even take his eyes off of me. Then we got into more important conversations.

"Bella, what would you say if I told you that I have never seen anyone so beautiful?"

I blushed, "I would say that you are wrong, and all of that syrup is going to your head," I looked pointedly at his pancakes swimming in syrup. He just chuckled.

After he paid the check we climbed into his Volvo. "Where are you taking me?"

EPOV:

"Where are you taking me?"

I made the mistake by looking at her. She dazzled me. I was pretty sure that it was those big, brown eyes. Or it could have been her beautiful smile. Or, also, it could have been her sweet personality. But I was sure it was all three.

I frowned at her impatience, "Patience please, Bella."

She let out a huff and sank lower into her seat and crossed her arms.

I chuckled. The look on her face was priceless. "Bella, you are going to get frown lines if you keep that look on your face."

She blushed and looked out the window.

"You can't be serious! Hiking!?", she looked worried. Well, she did tell me she was clumsy, so that made sense.

BPOV:

HIKING?!He couldn't be serious! I was no hiker! I was the clumsiest girl on the face of the earth! That didn't seem to worry him too much though. He had that same smile on his face since this morning. I was getting a little worried.

He then pulled over on the shoulder of the road and turned off his Volvo. The calming purr of the engine cut off.

"Bell, please smile. It's going to be alright," he winked at me, "I'll catch you if you fall."

"Haha Edward, very funny," I said glaring at him.

He laughed his musical laugh and got out and opened my door for me.

"Edward, I'm not even wearing the right shoes." I looked at my converse.

He smiled and pulled out a brand new pair of tennis shoes. Alice.

"Alice." he said simply. I knew it. I pulled them on and he helped me out of the car.

EPOV:

I helped her out of the car. Her hair blew in my face. It smelled strangley edible. Like strawberries. Hmmm... weird.

"Bella, if you don't cheer up I am going to call Alice to come and take you shopping."

That seemed to help a little bit. She smiled a really fake smile, "Lets go then."

I chuckled. "Thats the spirit!"

We hiked for two hours and I spent the time grabbing her arm, to keep her from doing a face plant, whenever she tripped. Every time I touched her, a jolt of electricity went through me. She just blushed. Finally we reached my medow. Our medow.

She gasped.

"You like it?"

"No," she said. I felt a little disappointed. Then she added, "I love it."

I smiled and cupped her chin in my hand. Then I leaned in...

* * *

**Haha! I love doing those cliffies! If I get enough reviews this time, then I might update by tomorrow or Thursday. I have been testing and studying, so I haven't been able to finish the chapter. If I get a super amount of reviews, then I might review tonight. Even if I don't get many reviews, I plan on updating on Thursday or Friday. No homework this week! Woo hoo!!! Also, I am looking for an awesome beta person! So if you are interested then just PM me! Thanks! Oh, and I'm sorry this isn't edited. I was in a hurry to get this updated! Review please!**

**Love you all,**

**Honeybun911**


	6. Chapter 6: Meet the Cullens

**A/N: I know I haven't updated when I told you I was going to. But the good news is that I got a Beta reader!!! A special thanks to jamienicole3x for editing this chapter! You are AWESOME!!!!!!!**

**And my reviewers are AWESOME too! Thanks for reviewing! I love you guys! I hope this chapter is long enough. It is longer than all my other ones. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. Do you have to bring it up?**

_

* * *

_

_Previously_

_"No," she said. I felt a little disappointed. Then she added, "I love it."_

_I smiled and cupped her chin in my hand. Then I leaned in..._

Chapter 6: Meet the Cullens

BPOV

He cupped my chin in his hands and closed his eyes. Then he leaned in. He was going way further than my face and I had to redirect him to my lips.

When our lips met, it was like a volt of electricity went through my every nerve. That's when I knew he was the one I wanted. He was the one who could take care of me and love me. And I loved him. I just hoped that he could love me back. He was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. It sounds kind of cheesy since this is only our second time meeting, but I just knew that he was the one.

We finally broke apart and he smiled. I was breathless. He was gorgeous. I did not deserve him. His emerald green eyes just looked into mine. He looked like he was searching my soul.

"I guess Alice was right," I tried to break the silence.

He chuckled, "Now I know why I kept her around all those years."

I smiled, "What is it like having Alice for a cousin?"

"Well, if you don't count the numerous shopping trips, it isn't as bad as you think."

"Well, at least you aren't Bella Barbie," I said half joking.

He just laughed and took my hand. We laid down in the beautiful flowers and grass together and talked.

After that, we got back into his Volvo and he started to head back into town.

"Bella, do you want to come to my house and meet my parents? I mean… if you don't want to… we could just… go to a movie or something."

"I would love to, Edward," to tell the truth, I was a bit nervous. I didn't know if they would like me or not.

A look of relief went across his face. He grabbed my hand, "Thanks Bella."

"Do you think they are going to like me?" I asked with a small voice.

"Of course they will, Bella." He looked shocked that I would even ask that question.

"Okay. I trust your judgment," I smiled at him.

EPOV

I couldn't believe that she thought they wouldn't like her. She, obviously, didn't see herself clearly.

"Okay. I trust your judgment," She smiled up at me. Gosh, she was so beautiful. I didn't deserve her. She was so nice and sweet. I didn't think that I would ever meet someone like her. She was simply amazing.

I turned onto the dirt road that led to our house.

"Man, your house is way in the heck out here," she was looking out the window.

I chuckled. Our house popped up in the trees. I looked at Bella; her eyes were wide.

"Wow," she mumbled. I looked at my house. It was just a white three story house with a wrap-around porch. My mom and dad lived here before Emmett was even born. He was twenty years old already and still lived at home. I was only eighteen and planned on going to med school right after I graduated.

I jumped out of the car and opened Bella's door for her. I held out my hand and she took it and stepped out. Of course, she tripped on the side of the car and I caught her. Our faces were just inches apart. She blushed. I looked into her chocolate brown eyes and got lost in them. I kissed her again. This time, I actually went the right way. As the kiss deepened, she tangled her hands in my hair. When I heard a wolf whistle, we broke apart. I looked up and saw Emmett standing on the porch. I looked at Bella to see her blush a deep scarlet.

"Go away, Emmett!" I shouted at him. My mom and dad came out then, and stood next to him. I let go of Bella and took her hand. I led her to the porch and helped her up the steps, making sure that she didn't fall again.

"Hi mom. Hi dad. Bella, this is my mom, Esme, and my dad, Carlisle. I think you know Emmett by the rude intrusion," I glared at Emmett.

"Hello, it is so nice to meet you," Bella said as my dad shook her hand and my mom gave her a hug.

"Now I know who the beautiful Bella is," my mom said. "We haven't seen Edward this happy in a long time. Not since we took him to Disneyland last year." Great, she was already starting with the embarrassing stories.

Emmett joined in. "Yeah, I don't think Mickey has had a hug like that in a long time."

Bella laughed. "He offered me the hug." I growled at Emmett, glaring at him.

"Why don't we go inside," my dad came to my rescue. We went inside and sat on the couch. My by Bella on the sofa and My mom, dad, and Emmett on the couch.

"So Bella, why don't you tell us a little about you?" My dad asked politely.

"Well, my dad is the police chief of Forks. I am a senior, like Edward, except I go to Forks High… and that's pretty much it."

I had always gone to Port Angeles since my mom was a teacher there. Alice wanted to go to Forks because Jasper Hale, her boyfriend, went there. Emmett didn't have a problem with it because of Jasper's older sister Rosalie. Emmett was in love with her. Although, she never seemed interested.

We ended up talking until dinner.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" My mom asked Bella.

"I don't want to intrude." Bella said.

"Oh, it's not a problem. Why don't you help me make dinner? Come on." Bella followed my mom into the kitchen.

"She's a keeper," Emmett said, wiggling his eyebrows as the kitchen door swung shut.

"She is a very nice girl." My dad said. "I think that she really likes you. I can tell by the way she looks at you."

"I really like her. I know this is too early to say, but I think I'm in love with her." I said, looking at my shoes.

BPOV

I followed Esme into the kitchen. I gasped. It was beautiful. Granite counter tops with stainless steal appliances. There was a huge refrigerator and a double oven.

"This is gorgeous Esme," I breathed.

She smiled at me. "Thank you, Bella. You are so kind."

We started making Chicken Cordon Bleu. As I was making the salad, Esme started talking to me.

"So, how do you like Edward? He really talks about you a lot. He seems really happy lately, too."

"Oh, Edward is great. I have never met such a gentleman before. I always seem really giddy when he looks at me, too." I wasn't about to tell anyone how I felt when he kissed me, let alone his mother.

"He has always been a good boy. We have never had any problems with him. He never sneaks out at night, he is always home by midnight, and he has good friends. Emmett, on the other hand, never goes out. The poor boy doesn't have a life. He is waiting for this Rosalie Hale to give him a chance. He really likes her, but they never hang out."

"I can talk to her. She, Alice, and I hang out a lot. She graduated last year and doesn't have a boyfriend. Maybe I can talk her into going on a date with him."

After dinner I said goodbye to Edward's family and he helped me into his car.

As we were driving he asked, "Well, what do you think?"

"Your family is great. And your mom is a really good cook." He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"You were really great with them. You really did do well." He looked into my eyes. I seemed to melt in his gaze, but then I realized he wasn't looking at the road.

"Edward! Pay attention. I would like to live to see my prom. Wait, I take that back, I would like to live to graduation!"

He chuckled at my outburst. "Bella, I know this road like the back of my hand. I have never gotten a ticket or gotten in an accident. I would never put you in danger."

I sighed and looked out the window. We were already in my driveway. Judging by the fact that there was no cruiser, Charlie wasn't home yet. Edward got out and opened my door for me. He helped me out and walked me up to the door. Oh, great. I am not good at goodbyes. I didn't want the day to end.

"I had a great time today, Edward. Thank you so much. You have an amazing family. Now I know where you come from. They are really down to earth."

He smiled and took my face in his hands. He then leaned down and kissed me. I would never get used to kissing Edward. My heart pounded and my hands tangled themselves in his bronze hair. He put his arms around my waist and sparks were flying, but this had to end sometime. I sighed and pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I have to go inside before Charlie comes home."

He nodded and gave me a hug. I walked inside and I realized that I was exhausted.

I put on my pajamas, brushed my teeth, and crawled into bed. That night was the first night that I dreamed of Edward.

* * *

**There you have it! I hoped you enjoyed! I love reviews!**

**Love you all,**

**Honeybun911**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I am proud of myself. I have been writing a lot more. And thank you to my AWESOME beta reader _jamienicole3x_! Everyone giver her a round of applause! Anyway, I decided to post this chapter today. I can't promise when my next chapter will be up. I can just say that your reviews encourage me! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do you have to ask?**

_

* * *

_

_Previously_

_He nodded and gave me a hug. I walked inside and I realized that I was exhausted. _

_I put on my pajamas, brushed my teeth, and crawled into bed. That night was the first night that I dreamed of Edward._

BPOV

That morning, I woke up feeling happy. For the first time in a long time, I actually wanted to get out of bed at 7:00 in the morning. My phone was going crazy.

I looked at the caller ID and I sighed. Of course; Alice.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Give me details! How was it?"

I groaned. "Alice, do you know what time it is?"

"I have been up all night, waiting to call you! You think that I would wait any longer?"

True. "It was fine, Alice. Edward kissed me and he took me to his house to meet Carlisle and Esme. That's all the details."

"OH MY GOSH!!!!! This is huge, Bella! He kissed you? Is he a good kisser? Was there a spark?" Oh great. Now I had to tell her if her cousin was a good kisser.

"You know what? I'm not even going to answer the first question, and I did feel something when he kissed me." I sighed. "That's all I am going to tell you."

"Good enough. Is he going to take you out again?"

"I don't know, Alice."

"Don't worry. I'll talk to him. Bye!" Before I could protest, she hung up.

Right then, my phone vibrated again. I looked at it and saw that it was Edward. Man, Alice is one fast little pixie.

"Hello?" I said, trying not to sound too excited.

"Bella! It's Edward." My heart sped as I heard his velvet voice. "So, I was wondering, do you want to go out again tonight? Alice wants to double with us. Emmett wants to come but he doesn't have a date," he said chuckling.

"I know some people. Let me call you back?"

"Okay. Bye," he said, sounding like he didn't want to hang up. Or maybe I just wanted him to.

I called Rosalie and asked her to go out with me and Alice.

"Well, I don't have a date. I don't want to be the fifth wheel."

"What if I get you a date?" I asked, sounding hopeful.

"I guess so," she groaned.

"Alright, I will call Emmett right now."

"Wait a minute. Emmett? Like, Emmett Cullen?"

"Yeah, is there a problem?"

"No, I guess not. Just make sure that he showers first. Agreed?"

"Thanks Rose!" I said, now really excited.

"You owe me, Bella."

I said good bye and called Edward to tell him the good news.

***

Edward picked me up at seven to meet Alice at Olive Garden. Alice had come over earlier and used me as her Bella Barbie. I now had a bunch of goop on my face.

When I heard the doorbell ring, I grabbed my purse and answered the door. Edward was standing there, looking like a Greek God.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile and reached for my hand. "You look beautiful. Of course, you always do."

"Thank you," I said breathlessly. "You look nice, too. Of course, you always do."

He smiled at my use of his words. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep." I said, popping my mouth on the p. He took my hand and walked me to his car.

When we were almost there, Edward smiled at me and grabbed my hand. "You seem awfully quiet tonight."

"Do I? I have a lot on my mind." I said, absentmindedly.

"Well, if you need to talk, I'm here," he said reassuringly. He gave my hand a squeeze.

"Thanks." I said smiling at him.

EPOV

"Thanks." Bella said, smiling at me. My breath caught in my throat. She was gorgeous. She had the most radiant smile. It made my heart drop into my stomach. She looked so beautiful tonight. Her hair was curled; she had some eye makeup on, and a blue dress. I thought that blue looked amazing with her skin tone.

I pulled into the restaurant that we were eating at and looked over at Bella. I couldn't help it. I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. I felt that odd feeling go through me. She tangled her hands in my hair; something that she did a lot. As the kiss deepened, I heard a tap on the window. Neither of us moved, then another tap. I sighed and pulled away. It was Alice.

I rolled down the window and said, "What do you want Alice?"

"Well, we do have reservations. We are ten minutes late thanks to you two and your lip-locking," she said, but instead of disappointed, she sounded kind of smug.

I sighed before I got out of the car and opened Bella's door for her. Once we were inside I saw where Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were sitting. Emmett had his arm around Rosalie and I bit back a smile. She didn't seem to mind though, which was a good sign. _I wonder how much Alice paid her_, I thought to myself. I looked over at Bella and she smiled at me.

"See?" she mumbled so low that only I could hear. I chuckled and pulled her to the table.

"Good to see you here, Rose." Bella sounded a little more smug than Alice had in the parking lot.

She smiled at Emmett. "He's not as bad as I thought." They were looking at each other all googly-eyed. It was nauseating. Finally, I cleared my throat. Alice and Jasper were talking quietly and didn't pay attention. Emmett and Rosalie were now making out. So I turned to Bella and she smiled and took my hand.

"Edward, I have been thinking, I think you should meet Charlie."

I'm sure I looked scared. "I'm not bullet proof!"

She grinned. "Yes, but his opinion is important to me. Please?" Crap! She looked at me with those puppy eyes. I couldn't resist.

"Fine, but you owe me." I said grudgingly.

She laughed quietly. "I'll be sure to pay you back." She winked at me and then the waiter came.

The rest of the date turned out to be not bad. Emmett and Rosalie's relationship turned out to be a big success. They left early and I didn't want to know why. Alice and Bella were talking about the graduation party Alice was throwing the night of graduation. It was only a month away. Jasper and I were talking about school sports and such. Finally Bella yawned and I looked at my watch. It was nearly 10:00 p.m.

"I better get you home, Bella. I don't want to get on Charlie's bad side."

She laughed and nodded. "That wouldn't be the best first impression."

We said goodbye to Alice and Jasper and got in the car.

"So Bella, how are you going to pay me back?" I was honestly curious.

"You'll see." She said with a small smile on her face. I couldn't stop looking at her all night. And now it was especially difficult.

I pulled into her driveway and noticed that Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway.

She obviously saw the questioning look on my face. "Charlie doesn't get home until midnight," she said. "He works late on Friday nights."

"I had a wonderful time, Bella." I looked into her eyes and her breath became uneven. I smiled slightly.

"M-me too." She stuttered.

"So, when are you going to pay me back?" A look of realization came across her face. She grinned mischievously and took my face into her hands.

"It depends," she whispered, her sweet breath fanning across my face.

I chuckled and crushed my mouth to hers. It went slow at first and then it deepened. As it became more passionate, she crawled on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and her hands went straight to my hair. We sat there kissing for a few minutes before I noticed the time.

When we stopped to get oxygen, I sighed. I didn't want to stop, but Charlie was going to be home in ten minutes.

"You should go." She whispered.

I nodded and opened the door. We both scrambled out and I walked her to the door.

"Thank you, Edward. I had a good time."

"We should do this again sometime," I really didn't want to leave Bella. "Emmett and Rosalie are quite the pair, huh?"

She smiled. "And it was all the work of yours truly."

I chuckled and took her face in my hands. I leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the lips. "Good night, Bella."

BPOV

That night, as I got ready for bed, I couldn't stop thinking about the feeling that I got as Edward kissed me. It was like I knew who I wanted to be with, as if he was the one.

Before I went to bed, Alice called me.

"So, I see you and Edward have gotten past the shy part of your relationship. I had to tap twice on the window before you two pulled apart." She didn't sound mad. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Hey, he kissed me first. Besides, this relationship is different than any of the other ones I have had."

"Wow, Bella. That was deep."

I laughed, and we continued to talk until one in the morning.

When I couldn't stand staying up any longer, I told her goodbye. As I closed my eyes, I heard scratching on the window.

* * *

**OHHHHH!!! Cliffie! There it is! Chapter seven! Review? **

**I need some date ideas. So, If you have one, just PM me or review. It will make it easier for me to write the next chapter! **

**Thanks! Love you all,**

**Honeybun911**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait! I have been stressed with projects and tests and all that crap. I would like to thank my Beta, jamienicole3x, and my AWESOME and faithful reviewers! Sorry again for the wait. School gets out for the summer next week and I will be able to update a lot more. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Edward belongs to Stephenie Meyer no matter what I say or do. **

_

* * *

_

_Previously_

"_Hey, he kissed me first. Besides, this relationship is different than any of the other ones I have had."_

"_Wow, Bella. That was deep." _

_I laughed, and we continued to talk until ten o' clock._

_When I couldn't stand staying up any longer, I told her goodbye. As I closed my eyes, I heard scratching on the window._

BPOV

I jumped a mile when somebody opened my window. I sighed when I saw Edward crawl through.

He walked over to me. "Hello Bella. I missed you." I laughed and then he kissed me. "I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere with me?"

I looked at him suspiciously, "Depends. Where am I agreeing to go?"

"You'll see. I'll have you back within two hours." I left a note for Charlie saying that I was going to stay the night at Alice's house. When I came back up to my room, Edward threw me on his back. He jumped out of my window and I closed my eyes whimpering. I couldn't scream because Charlie would hear.

"Edward! You could have killed us! What did you think you were doing?" I whispered loudly as he landed on his feet.

He just chuckled. "Bella, would I ever put you in danger?"

I pouted. I knew he was right. He set me down and grabbed my hand. We walked down the street to where Emmett's Jeep was. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper were waiting. They all had silly grins on their faces and I knew something was up.

"Edward-" I started but he cut me off.

"Bella, we have decided to sneak out and play… a game."

"What game?" I asked nervously.

"Truth or dare," He had that same silly grin on his face. Only he could pass it off without looking stupid.

I gulped and thought back to the last time I played truth or dare.

_**Flashback **_

"_Please, Bella?" I was thirteen and at Alice's sleepover. She insisted on inviting Jessica and Lauren to her birthday party and they wanted to play truth or dare._

"_I don't know guys! Maybe I should just watch," I looked a bit sheepish. Thinking about it, I didn't want the most popular girls in the eighth grade to think I was a baby, so I said, "Okay, guys. I'm in."_

"_Thanks Bella!" Alice said hugging me. "Okay, Jessica. You go first since you came up with the game."_

"_Alright…Bella. Truth or dare?"_

_I turned bright red. I decided to be brave. "Dare." I regretted it the second I said it._

_She whispered something to Lauren and they snickered. "I dare you to sneak into Mike's room, put lipstick on, and then wake him up and give him a kiss."_

"_But I don't have lipstick."_

"_I do, Bella!"_

"_Not helping, Alice," I leaned over and whispered to her. She covered her mouth and giggled. _

_Alice got her lipstick and painted my lips. We snuck out of the house and ran to Mike's house. His room was downstairs, which was good. I couldn't climb walls worth a darn. I slipped open his window without it creaking. I was doing well. I hoisted myself onto the window sill and crawled into his room. What I saw was very disturbing. Mike was sucking his thumb and dressed in only his boxers. I went over and nudged him awake._

"_Mike, give me a kiss," he opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times and then looked at me. His eyes went wide and his thumb shot out of his mouth. I leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Then I said, "Good night Mike," and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making sure to leave a lipstick mark on his cheek. _

_On my way out, I tripped and made a loud banging noise. Mike, now wide awake, jumped up to help me stand up. He tried to kiss me again. I ran to the window and jumped out leaving him with his eyes closed and lips puckered. I giggled softly and we ran back to Alice's house._

"_Okay, Bella. I got to give it to you. You were pretty great." Jessica actually sounded impressed. I made a promise to myself that I would never play truth or dare again._

_**End flashback**_

"Bella! Are you okay?" I felt Edward's warm arms wrap around me. "We have said your name at least twenty times now. You've been looking out the window with a blank stare on your face the whole way here. You know, if you are that tired, I can take you back home."

"Sorry Edward. I didn't realize that I was daydreaming," I looked out the window and noticed that we were in front of Alice's house. "Let's just get this over with." I mumbled.

Edward just chuckled and helped me out of Emmett's huge jeep. He kept his arms around me as we walked up the steps. When we got into Alice's house, we went to her lounge and sat on the couches, me and Edward on the sofa, Rosalie on Emmett's lap on the couch, and Alice on Jasper's lap on the other side of the couch.

"Okay, Alice. It was your idea, so you go first and we'll get this over with," Said Edward. At least he was on my side.

"Okay… Rose. Truth or dare?"

Rose groaned. "Truth," she said giving Alice a look.

"Okay. Would you rather jump off a cliff or dump Emmett?" Alice liked to play dirty.

"Jump off a cliff. That one was easy. Okay… Jasper."

"Dare," he said with a brave glint in his eyes.

"I dare you to call Mike and tell him that Bella is now single and is going to be waiting for him in the park."

"But Rose, it's ten o' clock at night."

She smiled devilishly and nodded, "Exactly."

I was blushing furiously when Jasper dialed the number. Alice smiled at me remembering the last time we played truth or dare involving Mike. I gave her a look that made her not say anything about it in front of everyone else.

"Hey Mike… Sorry, did I wake you?... I just wanted to tell you that Bella is single and is totally into you… Yeah… So, she will meet you in the park... Alright, goodnight!"

Everyone was laughing but me. Edward chuckled and put his arm around me, "Come on, Bella! It was funny!"

"I bet he's going to think so when he goes to the park tonight and nobody is there!"

"Bella, you don't really like Mike, do you?" Alice was on to me.

"Of course not!," I could see the relief on Edward's face, "It is just rude! What has he ever done to me?!"

"Well, he has tried to kiss you ten million times, he tries to hold your hand in Pre Calc, he tells everyone that you two are in love and planning on getting married!"

I saw Edward's hands ball up into fists. I held his hand and he unclenched them. "Alice, he may have done all those things, but he is still a person! And besides, I would never leave Edward." He smiled and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"I don't deserve you Bella, you are so sweet." I smiled and gave him a quick kiss. I heard Alice making gagging noises. I thought it was because of me and Edward, but then I looked around and saw Rose and Emmett making out.

Jasper was still laughing from the phone call. Finally, they broke apart and Rosalie looked embarrassed.

"Okay guys!" I said, trying to break the awkward silence. "Pick someone, Jasper."

"Okay, Emmett. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" He said grinning, "Bring it on!"

"Every time someone says the word, "Crap", you have to make a farm animal sound. Different sounds each time."

Emmett smiled, "You call that a dare? Okay, let me pick someone… Eddie, truth or dare?"

"I told you not to call me that! Dare."

"I dare you to go skinny dipping in the neighbor's swimming pool."

Edward glared at him then told me to stay there. Emmett and Jasper went as witnesses.

"Harsh," Rose giggled as they left. "The neighbors are having a party right now. That will be quite a show!"

I heard girly squeals and then Emmett and Jasper laughing. The next thing I knew, Edward came through the door pulling his shirt over his head. His pants were dry so I was guessing that he wasn't wearing them at the time. He smiled at me and then shook out his messy bronze hair. Water drops got all over everyone.

"Crap Edward-"

"Moo!"

"- Shut up Emmett!" Rosalie said, fixing her hair because Edward got maybe two drops on her.

I was laughing until Edward looked at me and grinned devilishly at me. I stopped laughing immediately. "Crap."

"Quack!"

"Don't you dare, Edward?"

"Alice, why don't you go for me?" He looked at her and I sighed with relief.

"Okay!" she yelled, jumping up and down. "Bella, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I said without thinking. I regretted it once I said that one word.

* * *

**Review? I need some more ideas for dares if anybody has any. I had a tough time coming up with ones for this chapter, so if you have any ideas, you will get the next chapter a lot sooner!**


End file.
